Beyond The Rules
by demilymoore
Summary: AU: Emily and Derek meet while working a case involving murdered teenage boys in Chicago. But soon the case get out of their hands, and they're forced to go beyond the rules in order to solve the case, at the same time as they can't stop their newfound partnership from developing into something more. (Rated M for some future violence, coarse language and slight sexual intercourse.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wrote this chapter a couple of months ago, but I didn't do anything with it, as I knew I probably wouldn't write more chapters, but I still haven't gotten the idea out of my head, so I decided that I either continue writing, or I let the story go, I settled for the latter. Although I know I won't be able to update this story, unless I write a few chapters before publicizing the next one. For example, I'm pretty much already done with the second chapter, but I won't update it until I'm done with chapter three and so on. It will take longer time between the updates, but it's the only way to do it, or I'll lose motivation and stop writing and just finish the story in my head instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. (I just wish I did!)**

**Warning: This chapter contains some mild smut, so if you're not comfortable with that, you might want to reconsider reading this. **

* * *

Emily sat at the bar in the dimly lightened club, looking out over the crowd on the dance floor, people were dancing and drinking and simply enjoying themselves. It was just like any other Friday night.

Emily slowly took a sip of her drink, she didn't feel like going up on the dance floor, she just wasn't in the mood, in fact she wasn't even in the mood of clubbing at all. She didn't even know why she had actually gone to the club in the first place, after coming home from work, it had seems like a good way to round off the week by going to the club and socialize a bit, because her social life, had steady, but slowly, faded away the last months, due to her new job at the Chicago Field office, now it was pretty much nonexistent.

Most of the time she worked on the weekends, her boss always seemed to have a load of paperwork for her to write, because that's what her days actually consisted of, paperwork, and she was sick of it. Since she had started he hadn't let her work in the field, not for real anyway, he was obviously testing her, trying to figure out what material she was made of. Emily however, was sick of all the paperwork, she wanted to do fieldwork, investigate, and not sit behind a god damn desk all day.

She sighed and took another sip of her drink and turned back to the bar, facing away from the dance floor. She drank up her drink and pondered on whether she should get another drink, or get the hell out of there. After considering her options for a few minutes, she settled on the latter one, at least until she heard a voice behind her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Emily turned around and saw an African-American guy standing there. The thought that first stroke her, was how good looking he was, a look that definitely would make all girls heads turn around and make them drool, Emily however wasn't as easy to distract, because of her job, she was used to professionalism and staying hard faced, though she did have to admit that he was smoking hot.

"No, it's all free." She said.

"Nice." He flashed a smile that would make most women faint, and sat down on the barstool beside hers and waved the barman over, ordering a beer.

"So, how comes that a beautiful woman like you sit here all alone, instead of being out there on the dance floor?" He asked, while taking a sip of his beer, looking at her with brown eyes.

Emily raised her eyebrows, she was shocked, about how bold that question was, especially the beautiful part and especially since he didn't know her at all. But at the same time, she couldn't help but liking it, it wasn't many guys that would throw such a comment to someone they didn't know, or even to their girlfriends, there was so many guys nowadays that was jerks and only cared about their own benefits. And even if Emily didn't know the guy that sat beside her right now, she just sensed that he was different in some way, even if he did look like a typical player.

"Well... It isn't really my thing." She muttered, which was a half lie, she did dance, and she just wasn't such a fan of doing it in clubs.

"How come you aren't up there yourself? I'm sure girls would crawl around you to get a dance." Emily muttered, but she immediately cursed herself in her head, wishing that she could suck the stupid words back into her mouth. But to her relieve, he just laughed before answering.

"That might be true... But I just didn't feel like dancing tonight." He said, glancing at the dance floor.

"It's too crowded for my taste, I prefer a bit more space." He continued. Emily nodded, and was about to lift her glass up to drink, when she realized that it was empty.

"Looks like you need a refill." He winked and waved the barman over once again.

"Will you get this lady another drink please?" He asked, nodding at Emily, who rolled her eyes at the word 'lady'.

"Of course." The bartender responded and turned to Emily.

"What would you like?" He asked. Emily glanced at the guy, who just nodded at her to order. She sighed, but ordered a beer. It seemed like she would be stuck here for a little longer. When her beer arrived, she took a sip of it, before switching her attention to the guy again.

"Thank you for the beer... Eh?" She started, realizing that she didn't knew his name.

"Derek." He smiled.

"Derek." Emily repeated.

"You're welcome...?" He said, looking at her and it hit Emily that he wanted to know her name too. She slightly shook her head, she was so untrained on talking to people, or more specifically, hot guys in bars.

"Emily" she finally said.

"Ah... You're welcome Emily." Derek said, smiling at her. She nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

They drank their beers and chatted about various topics, at the beginning it was casual things, but the more Emily warmed up, the more relaxed and less awkward the conversations went. Emily didn't even realize how much time it had went by, or how many beers they had drunk. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but she felt comfortable in Derek's company and she didn't seem to be able to stop herself from keeping the conversations going. Finally it was Derek who stopped talking, asking if it wasn't time for them to have a real drink.

"Like what?" Emily asked, a bit tipsy from the beers, she wasn't drunk, or near drunk, but she started to feel the alcohol affect her head.

Derek just said that he had an idea and winked at her, before he waved the barman over once again. Emily couldn't hear what Derek said as he lowered his voice to order, but the bartender seemed to hear as he nodded, before disappearing. When he came back a little while later, he carried a tray that he sat down in front of them.

"Shots?" Emily asked, glancing down at the shot glasses on the tray. Derek nodded.

"First to five?" He asked.  
"If you think you can keep up, of course." He smirked and Emily let out a laugh.

"Oh bring it on, buddy."

A little while later Derek sat down his last shot glass on the bar table and swallowed the last of his drink.  
"Look at that... All five done, it means that I win." He smirked at her.

"Whatever." Emily muttered, drinking up her last shot on in one go.

"So... what do I win?" Derek asked huskily, leaning forward towards her. Emily swallowed, the look on his face was serious, but still playful. But the look in his eyes sparkled in a different way than before. Lust.

That's what she saw in his eyes, and Emily couldn't decide if it made her uncomfortable or not. She wasn't the type of girl who really did one-night-stands. Part because of her job, it had made her a bit paranoid, knowing what kind of guys it existed actually out there. She'd worked on cases where one night stands had ended up in homicide.

Just the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. So yes, she was careful when it came to guys flirting her up in bars and clubs.

The other part was the fact that it usually was jerks and douchebags that always flirted with her and wanted to try and hook her up, guys who just saw it as a game, or tried to impress their homies by trying to pick up as many girls as possible in one night. Those were they kind of guys that seemed too been drawn to Emily like magnets, and she didn't fancy it, neither did she find it attractive, or as a turn on in any way. So that was the reasons why she didn't do one-night-stands.

Derek however, seemed different. He just didn't seem to fit the category the typical 'douche guy', even if he was a bit of a player. Emily had noticed that as soon as she had laid her eyes on him, but could she really blame him? He was extremely good looking, he had muscles that most guys would kill for, a smile that easily could make every other girl in the club fait if he smiled at them. He was attractive, there was no way denying that.

But despite that, Emily just couldn't put him in the same category as the other guys. Because even if he was a player and had flirted with her since the minute they first met, he hadn't been anything but gentle with her. He wasn't submissive or arrogant, neither did he seem to be as urgent to get into her pants as all other guys she had met in bars were. This was one of the reasons why she felt safer in his company, than she usually did with guys that were strangers to her.

"What's a worthy prize then?" Emily asked slowly, not taking her eyes off him. He smiled and nodded slightly towards the dance floor.

"Getting you up on that dance floor." He said.

"No way. I told you I didn't like dancing." Emily shook her head.

"Neither did I, but it's a little less crowded now." He said, Emily was about to protest against it, but he stopped her.

"C'mon Princess, I'm sure you're a great dancer." He winked at her, but one thing stuck in Emily's head.

"Princess?" She asked in surprise, which caused Derek to look embarrassed for a moment.

"Sorry, I've a bad habit of giving people nicknames. It just slipped." He apologized. And Emily nodded slowly, deciding to not bring it up again.

"Okay... Fine. I'll dance, but only one song." She jumped of the barstool, feeling a bit dizzy as she did so. The alcohol had gone to her head more than she thought.

"You ok there?" Derek asked. Emily nodded and walked towards the dance floor, which was still crowded with people, although it wasn't as full as it had been when Emily first had arrived to the club.

They found a pretty much empty spot on the dance floor and started dancing. Emily was a bit shy at first, but the longer she kept going, the more comfortable she felt. She found Derek's eyes in the crowd, and she couldn't help but smirk towards him. He stood there, just watching her, with a stunning look on his face. Emily let out a low laugh and moved towards him. When she reached him, she boldly put her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I thought you were the one wanted to dance?" She whispered huskily in his ear.

"Watching you dance is more fun..." He breathed.

"Oh no buddy. You're going to dance too." Emily said firmly. And so they did. They danced and Emily found herself enjoying it, for the first time in ages, she was actually having fun.

Emily had her back against him when the music started to slow down, so Derek grabbed her and spin her around, so she was facing him. The music was beating in a lower rhythm now, which caused Derek to pull her closer to him. His hands rested on her back, while hers were clasped around his neck.

Emily could feel how her heart thumped in her chest, out of nervousness and excitement of what was coming next. She looked up and saw that Derek's face were just a few inches from hers, then all of sudden, his lips were pressed against hers.

Emily was paralyzed for a few seconds before kissing him back, she kissed him in a way she had never kissed anyone before, at least not in a drunk state. She felt how his tongue ran along her bottom lip, searching for the permission to enter. Emily parted her lips and let him in and she could feel the taste of him, he tasted of sweet and alcohol. And Emily had to admit that he was a really, really good kisser.

After a while they parted, not because they wanted to, but because they needed to breathe. Derek chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, which was an oddly intimate position.

"What do you say Emily? Should we get out of here?"

Emily swallowed. This was the point where she usually stopped things, because she knew that after answering that question, there was no turning back. She thought about how crappy those few times had been, when she'd actually gone home with a guy, just to get some release because she had been really sexually frustrated, but it hadn't gone as she had expected it to go and she had ended up being just as frustrated as before, so in the end, she still had to take care of it on her own.

She thought of that time when the guy had been a total jerk and just wanted to beat the crap out of her as a way to get off. That hadn't been the worst time though. The worst time had been when she had gotten trapped in the back room of a club with four guys that wanted to take turns with her, luckily she had been able to get out of there before they had been able to try anything, but it was after that time that she decided not to do one night stands. Those times were the reason why she hesitated before giving Derek an answer.

Emily took a deep breath, before she finally has him her answer.

"Yes..." She whispered, although it was barely hearable. Then she took Derek's hand and guided him off the dance floor, towards the exit. Once they were outside the club, they began kissing again, and this time it wasn't slow, this time it was pure lust and almost desperate. Derek pretty much had her pressed up against the wall of the club, their bodies were pressed together and Emily couldn't help but let out a moan when she felt how something pressed against her core.

"Your place or mine?" mumbled Derek into her mouth.

"I live just a few blocks from here." Emily breathed. Derek nodded.

"Your place it is then... Should we catch a cab or walk?" He asked.

"Walking will get faster." Emily answered.

"Let's go then..." Derek said, grabbing her hand and they began walking.

* * *

They stumbled up the staircase towards Emily's apartment and by the time she had locked the door behind them, she was so god damn turned on that she just wanted to rip both of their clothes off. Derek had her pinned against the back of the apartment door, just as he had at the club earlier that night.

They were kissing each other in a frantic way, with their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Emily's hand ran under Derek's shirt and she could feel the ripples of what she assumed was a very well trained six pack under her fingertips. In eager she ripped his shirt off him and she saw that she had been right. Derek had a very sexy and very well trained and well-muscled body, just the sight of it made her want to drool.

Derek nibbled on Emily's collarbone as he started to unbutton her blouse. He threw it off her and it joined his shirt on the floor. He kept kissing and licking along her collarbone, as he massaged her breasts through her black lace bra. Emily moaned a moan that sounded like music to Derek's ears and he felt how his arousal strained against his pants. And he couldn't help but rubbing it against Emily's thigh, so she could feel exactly what she did to him.

Emily whimpered when she felt his arousal against her tight, it sent a whole rush of excitement down to her own core and she could feel herself getting gone. She couldn't wait to actually get Derek out of his pants, and she thought that this was probably the longest for-play she had ever had, at least with a one nightstand.

"Damn." Derek suddenly muttered as he kissed his way up her throat.

"What?" Emily breathed.

"I don't have any condoms."

Emily chuckled, she was impressed over the fact that he could remember such a trivial, but necessary thing in this moment.

"I think I have some... In my bedroom drawer." Emily mumbled against his neck as he teased her one of her nipples with his tongue.

Then he nodded and moved his hands to her butt and lifted her up, and Emily automatically locked her legs around his waist.

"First door to the right." She instructed and Derek moved down the hallway, until he came to her bedroom. He walked into the room and laid her down on the bed, and just within a few minutes, he was on top of her. He shed the rest of her clothes in one move, and even in a drunken state, Emily couldn't help but feeling a bit exposed as she laid there completely naked while he still had his pants on. So she moved her hands downwards his body and started working on his belt buckle, and she actually managed to drag his pants and boxers down in one move, just like he had done with her clothing.

She couldn't stop her eyes from widening at the sight of his manhood. Emily had read some of these trashy- erotic novels, where the leading male characters were described to have some kind of giant tool, but she had never believed in it. Emily had always just thought that it was some crap that the authors made up to make the sex scenes sound better and feel more erotic, after tonight though, she might would have to change her mind about it.

"Like what you see?" Derek teased.

Emily stared up in his eyes and saw the smirk on his face. She just pointed towards the drawer beside her bed.

"The condoms should be in there."

Derek reached towards it and opened the drawer, fumbling around in it for a minute or two, until he hit something that felt like a condom package and pulled it out. He ripped the package open and put it in its right place.

"Ready?" He asked and glanced down at Emily, who nodded slightly, without taking her eyes off him.

"Oh fuck." She moaned as he slid into her. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Thank you for reading! And please leave a comment or review before you go :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I got caught up in other things, which caused me to have no time for writing, but better late than never right? :)**

* * *

Bzzz... Bzz... Bzzzz...

Emily shut her eyes closer together, trying to ignore whatever it was that interrupted her sleep. But the buzzing sound became louder and Emily groaned as she opened her eyes, trying to remember why the sound felt so familiar. Then it hit her that the buzzing sound was made by her cellphone.

Oh crap, Emily thought as she started looking for it. She looked towards her nightstand, it wasn't there, she sighed. But then she stumbled out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body and got down on the floor, searching for her phone, as she figured that that it must have fallen out of her pocket the night before. After a few minutes, she managed to find it, under the bed, of all places it could have been.

Emily quickly picked it up and pushed down the answering button.

"Prentiss." She answered, a bit groggy from the hungover.

"Now you could pick up huh, Prentiss. Took you long enough." A slightly irritated voice came from the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" Emily muttered, while trying to process where she had heard that voice before and why it sounded so familiar.

"'Who is this'? Oh for god sake! What the hell is wrong with you, Prentiss?" The other person shouted. Emily shook her head and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light that searched its way in through the curtains. Then she realized exactly who she was talking to. _Oh shit_, she thought. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Agent Harrison?" She asked slowly.

"Finally. Are you done playing games now, Prentiss, we have business to do." Her boss, Richard Harrison, almost shouted at her through the phone.

"Sir, I wasn't playing any games... I just..." She started, but he interrupted her.

"Skip it Prentiss. I just got a call about a homicide. I need you to go and take a look at the crime scene."

"What? Now?" Emily asked and she could hear Harrison sighing.

"Yes now, Prentiss."

"But, sir, it's Saturday... And it's like seven thirty in the morning... "

"What now? You've been complaining all month about how you want to be out in the field and now when I finally give you the chance, you don't want it?"

"No, sir... I mean yes! I mean... I'll go and check out the crime scene." Emily rambled.

"Good." Harrison said.

"Will you give me the address?" Emily asked. Harrison told her the address of the crime scene and they ended the call.

Emily put the cellphone down on the nightstand and just stood there for a while, still trying to process what had just happened and get the information into her hungover brain.

Homicide, crime scene, work, were the thoughts that swirled around in her head.  
Okay, she thought, I have to get ready. Then she let her eyes wander over to the body on the other side of her bed. Crap.

The short phone call with Harrison had made Emily forget about the night before, or more specifically, the person who lay sleeping in her bed. She sighed and wrapped the sheets tighter around her body before she leaned over and carefully shook his shoulder.

"Wake up." She shook him again, but with no effect.

"For god sake, wake up!" Emily almost screamed, as she shook him once more, and this time he actually began to stir. He rolled over, opened his eyes, which Emily noticed, had a shade of brown, and looked at her.

"Why are you screaming?" He mumbled.

"Because you need to get up and get the hell out of here." Emily said, slightly irritated.

"You were much nicer last night." He said and sat up, trying to rub the sleep and hungover out of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I got called into work so you need to get out of here."

He raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"You do know that it's Saturday, right? You work on Saturdays?" He asked.

"Now I do" Emily answered and walked over to the bathroom door, which was linked to the bedroom. She didn't want to get into a discussion with him, nor did she have time to discuss with him. And she knew that discussing things with her, before she had had her morning coffee was never a good idea, so she decided to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"Look, I had a great night, but I really need to get into work so you've to leave." She said firmly, he sighed.

"Fine." Derek said and got up, and Emily felt how she skipped a breath when the sheets fell off his body and exposed his nakedness. She almost couldn't believe that she'd been doing all kind of things to that body last night. And she had to admit, that the sight of it now, made her think back to last night and wish that she could do a repeat of it and jump his bones again, so to speak.

But she knew she didn't have time for that, so instead she said; "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done, you'll be gone, clear?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

Emily nodded and walked into the bathroom, but right before she shut the door she heard him speak again.

"But just so you know, Emily, I had a great night too."

Emily shook her head slightly and smiled as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Then she let the sheet fall to the ground and stepped into the shower. Emily started off with cold water, as a way to wake herself up, before changing to a medium hot shower. When she finished, she grabbed a towel from the hanger on the wall, before wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and stayed quiet for a moment, listing if she could hear any sound from the other side of the door.

No sound could be heard, so Emily guessed that Derek had actually left as she had told him too. Although she had been the one who had told him to leave, she was a bit disappointed, because she actually missed to have company in the mornings. Then she shook he head at her own thoughts.

_Stop it Emily, he was just a one nightstand. They always leave the morning after._ She scolded herself in her thoughts. And even though she knew it was silly, she counted to ten before walking out of the bathroom, just to find it empty. Derek was gone.

Emily sighed and got dressed fairly quickly, before she walked out in the hallway, grabbing her car keys, at the same time as she decided that she had to stop and get coffee before going to the crime scene, because there was no way in hell, that she would survive the day without morning coffee.

* * *

Derek walked down the street, still a bit tired and slow in the head because of the lack of sleep and because of the hangover. His mind was playing flashbacks of last nights and he just couldn't get it to stop. He wished that he could go back and at least ask for Emily's last name, but he knew he couldn't. That wasn't how one-night stands worked. You were only supposed to have a great night of sex and most likely alcohol, without any specific or personal details, that was it. No further contact were supposed to happen, you just move on and forget about it, pretend like it's never happened.

But Derek just couldn't help but feel like it was something different about this time. He had had quite a few drunken sex nights with random women, who just looked for good company for a night, nothing special, just horny bimbos with big asses and fake boobs, those kinds of gals who just disappeared after the night and you never saw them again.

But last night with Emily had been different. The biggest part was that she was no way near the same category as all the other ladies. She hadn't been as easy to flirt up, nor did she have big fake boobs, or ten layers of makeup. Neither had she had the same desire to get him into her pants.  
He had also noticed how she had hesitated before deciding to leave the club the night before, she had obviously been careful and considered her decision carefully before answering. She hadn't been reckless as so many of the other girls had been.

She had been special and Derek couldn't help the sinking feeling he felt in his chest at the thought of never seeing her again. Then he felt a vibration in his pocket, and the all too familiar sound of his cellphone reached his ears.

He fished it up from his pocket and looked down at the display, before hitting the answer button.

"Morgan." He answered.

* * *

Emily arrived to the crime scene with a cup of freshly coffee in her hand and sunglasses that protecting her eyes from the morning sunlight. It wasn't bright, but the hangover made her a bit sensitized to lights. She flashed her FBI badge to the police officers that were guarding at the yellow barriers trips, that said "crime scene", before she walked towards the actual crime scene.

When Emily was almost there, she saw her boss coming towards her, in a hurry.

"So you finally made it here, Prentiss." He greeted her with an unimpressed look, saying that he thought she had taken too long to arrive.

"Yes sir." Emily replied, trying to sound as polite as possibly, because she knew better than talking against him when he was in this kind of mood.

"The victim is an African American teenage boy. Presumably fourteen, maybe fifteen years old." Harrison informed her as the begin walking.

"Do we know what caused the death?" Emily asked.

"Yes. The coroner said that he most likely died of internal damage, caused by a gunshot in the chest, but we won't know for certain until after the autopsy."

Emily nodded. "What about ID?"

"Unknown. He had nothing on him that we could use for identification." Harrison said shortly.

They finally arrived at the actual crime scene and Emily got to see the body with her own eyes. Harrison had been right, it was a boy, only about fourteen or fifteen years old. He was laying there, blood splattered hood jacket and tattered pants, covered in blood and mud, with wide opened eyes. Dead eyes.

Emily shivered a bit and looked away. She had actually never seen a real dead body in person before, at least not at a real crime scene, only in pictures and films that they'd show at the academy.

"He didn't actually die here, did he?" Emily asked and turned to Harrison, who shook his head.

"Good observation, Prentiss." He complimented her, before continuing.

"My guess is that he was only dumped here."

Emily looked around the scene, it made sense. He was laying in an alley, that pretty much only consisted of big trash containers, outside of the city, were people rarely went, so it was a miracle that he was found this fast.

"Who found him?"

"A garbage collector. And before you ask, he's ruled out of being the murderer, he had an alibi for the whole last two days." Harrison told her, before he looked up, and noticed two men in police uniforms walking towards them.

"Ah, looks like the Chicago PD finally found their way over here and is going to claim their jurisdiction. Keep in line Prentiss, I'll handle the talk." Harrison ordered.

Emily followed Agent Harrison as he walked forward to greet the men.

The weather had quickly turned a bit foggy as the sun had escaped behind the dark clouds, so Emily couldn't see the officers clearly with her sunglasses on. But since Harrison had told her to "keep in line", she decided to keep them on a bit longer.

"Agent Harrison, from the FBI field office. I assume you're from the CPD?" Harrison shook hand with one of the officers, who Emily guessed to be in his forties, maybe early fifties as he had a graying hair.

The other officer looked younger, but Emily couldn't tell for sure as she still had her sunglasses on, however, she could tell that he was African American.

"Yes. I'm Officer Portman and this is my partner, Officer Morgan." The older man intruded himself and the younger man.

"This is Agent Prentiss." Harrison nodded towards Emily, who took off her sunglasses and moved to shake hands with officer Portman, then with agent Morgan.  
But as she did so, she didn't only recognize his hands, but his eyes as well. They stared at each other for a moment. This couldn't be true.

She was staring at the very same guy who had been in her bed this morning. This caused her to hope, for a split second, that he wouldn't remember her, because it would make this so much easier, but she saw in his eyes that he knew exactly who she was.

"Eh... Emily." She introduced herself, even though he probably remembered her name.

"Derek." He shook her hand gave her a hardly notable, but amusing smile.

"Okay that's enough kids." Harrison interrupted.

"I guess you people want to see the victim?" He asked Portman.

"That's why we're here." Portman answered politely. Harrison nodded and told them to follow him. All four of them set off towards the victim and Emily couldn't help but glance at Derek who was walking in front of her. She still tried to wrap her head around the fact that he was the same guy who she had met at the bar last night and later on fucked all night, it felt so unbelievable.

_At least it explained why he had been such a god damn gentleman and not a jerk._ Emily thought

They arrived at the victim once again, but this time Emily didn't look down, she already had the image printed on her mind. But she could see that both Derek and Portman observed the scene and she noticed how Derek got a shocked expression on his face and a look of horror in his eyes. Emily was just about to ask what it was, but his partner beat her to it.

"What is it, Derek?" Portman asked and looked concerned at him.

Derek glanced at him, then at Emily, and then at the dead body of the young boy again, before answering slowly...

"I know who he is..."

**Please leave a comment or review before you leave and tell me what you think... and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if anyone's still interested in this story – or if anyone still remembers it... But I kind of got inspired to continue writing on this fanfic yesterday, so I thought I would give it a shot. I won't promise anything that I might not be able to keep, but I'm going to try and keep writing this story and hopefully be able to actually finish it, but as I said, I'm not promising anything! But I'll try, I also hope you'll like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

"His name is Danny Walters. He's the nephew of one of my mother's friends, Nancy Bishop." Derek told the others.

"She took him in and let him live with her after his parents died in a car crash a couple of months ago." He finished off, glancing down at the boy again. He couldn't believe what kind of sick person would kill an innocent teenage boy.

"You really sure it's him, officer?" Harrison asked sternly.

"We can't afford any mistakes."

"I am sure." Morgan answered, a bit taken back by the older agent's harsh tone. Did he really think that he would lie about the identification of the victim? Especially considering that the victim happened to be a nice boy that he had met several times and thrown ball - and goofed around with, a boy who definitely didn't deserve this destiny – not that any other person did either.

Emily glanced between Morgan and Harrison, she was used to Harrison's cold and defensive temper – but this was a surprise to her, in the short amount of time she had worked with him, she had never seen him act like this towards any police officer. And Emily couldn't help but wonder what caused him to act like this, this time.

"Shouldn't we inform his aunt about what has happened to him?" she asked, looking around at the men around her.

"That we should." Officer Portman nodded.

"Maybe you and Morgan can do that? If that's okay with Agent Harrison, of course." The older officer said dryly.

"Eh... Of course it is." Harrison stuttered, being caught off guard at Portman's hard and dry tone._Touché_, Emily thought.

"Ok then. Morgan you can take our car and I'll get a ride back to the station with Agent Harrison when we're done here."

Morgan nodded and started walking away from the crime scene, in direction towards the cars. Emily began to follow him, when Harrison shouted her name. Emily sighed, wondering what on earth he wanted now.

"_Prentiss_, can we exchange a few words before you go?" he asked, although it sounded more like a demand than an actual question.

"Sure." she muttered.

"Good. I just wanted to say that I want you to keep an eye on Officer Morgan. I want to be sure that the job is done right and that he doesn't ruin anything or put the investigation in jeopardy... Bec-"

_Enough_, Emily thought and – for the first time – cut him off, she couldn't stand hearing anymore.

"With all respect _sir_... I'm sure that officer Morgan is _more_ than capable of doing _his job_." she said harshly.

Harrison snorted. "Oh I'm sure he _is_. Don't be so naive Prentiss. I've seen guys like him before, young and inexperienced cops who believe that they can save the world and that they're better than all experienced officers together. I _know_ his type."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she muttered and turned around and walked away – leaving Harrison with a bitter look on his faces. He was _not_ happy that she ignored him – or walked away without his permission.

Emily opened the passenger door and got into the police car. She looked over to Morgan who sat in the driver's seat, with an angry look on his face – his eyes burning with anger and his fists closed.

"What is it?" Emily dared to ask.

"Don't you even start." he gritted through his teeth.

"What?" Emily asked, a bit more careful this time.

"Don't you even start apologizing for your boss." Derek muttered angrily. Emily frowned.

"I wasn't going to – he's a jerk. And he was way out of line back there." she answered.

"You don't say." he muttered sarcastically.

"Don't let it get to you. I'm sure you're a great cop and -"

"Oh yeah, you don't know that. Maybe I'm a terrible cop. You don't _know_ me!" he almost shouted.

"But you think you _know_ me just because we _fucked_ last night, don't you?!" he continued angrily.

Emily felt the anger raise to the surface at his words.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you? I don't think I know you just because we _fucked_ last night! And don't you dare get mad at me because my boss is an asshole." Emily shouted back at him, getting angrier.

Derek's face softened and he sank back towards the leather seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell... I just..."

"Forget it. We've work to do." Emily snapped – still boiling with anger at his radical behavior – maybe Harrison was right after all.

Maybe Morgan was like all these other immature and ego-boosted new cops who tried to prove themselves by trying to play hero and save the day – she didn't want to believe it, but she might have to.

* * *

The car ride to Nancy Bishop's house was quite - neither Emily nor Derek said a word, in fact they hadn't spoken a word since their little fight back at the crime scene. And it wasn't until Morgan had parked the car outside the little house and they'd gotten out of the car that he uttered a quiet groan.

"What is it now?" Emily muttered.

Morgan sighed and pointed at an old dark-blue Volkswagen that was parked in front of them in the driveway.

"That's my mother's car." he answered. _Great_, he thought, now he had to tell to her too that Danny had been murdered – like dropping the news to his aunt wasn't hard enough.

They stepped up on the porch and rang the doorbell. They heard muffled voices inside and the front door opened – and they were greeted by an African woman in her late fifties. She smiled at the sight of Morgan and greeted him with a hug.

Morgan hugged the woman lightly, before stepping back.

"It's good to see you again Derek, your mom is here, but she didn't mention anything about you stopping by? Of course you're always welcome, but –" the woman – who Emily assumed was Nancy Bishop – rambled.

"Actually... We're because of work..." Derek replied, gesturing towards himself and Prentiss, before continuing.

"But I think it's better we take this inside... If that is okay?"

"Of course, come in." Nancy said and stepped aside, so they could get through the door. They followed Nancy into the living room – were a Caucasian woman with auburn hair sat, drinking a cup of tea.

"Derek!" she said with a smile as she stood up and hugged him.

"Mom." Derek replied – hiding the hint of happiness in his voice –, hugging her back, even if it was a stiff hug.

His mother took a step back, looking at her son and asked: "What's wrong?"

Derek shook his head and gestured for the both elder women to sit down at the couch. Emily and Derek took place in the two armchairs that was standing across them.

"This is Agent Prentiss, she works at the Chicago FBI field office..." Morgan started, not quite sure what to say, he had never delivered death news before. Emily glanced at him, sensing his hesitation.

"Ms. Bishop." Emily said, turning towards Nancy.

"This morning a teenage boy was found, deceased, in an alley right outside of the inner city... We believe that it is your nephew..."

"Oh my god." Nancy gasped as the tears started welling in her eyes.

"Danny? No it can't be... Are you sure?" she cried.

"Yes we're sure... Agent Mor- Derek recognized him..." Emily said slowly, glancing at Derek.

"Nancy... We're so sorry for your loss... But we need to ask you some questions..."

"Can't that wait?" Derek whispered at Emily, who shook her head, mimicking: "I'm sorry." back at him.

"Can you tell us when you last saw Danny?" Emily asked, looking at the grieving aunt. Nancy swallowed, and tried to get a hold of her voice.

"He... He was sleeping over at a friend's house last night... He have- _had_ a hard time getting friends since moving here... But he and this boy got along really well so..." she whispered tearfully.

Derek and Emily shared a look. If Danny had been murdered... Then what had happened to his friend?

"Ms. Bishop... Do you know Danny's friends address?" Derek asked. Nancy nodded.

"Yeah... Of course..."

* * *

Morgan and Emily walked into Chicago police station, looking around until they recognized officer Portman at a desk, going through some files.

"Ah, there you are!" he said when they walked over to him.

"How did it go? Did you manage to talk to the aunt?"

"Yes. She's a wreck... But she did tell us that Danny spent the night at a friend's house last night. So -"

"PRENTISS!" They saw Harrison walking towards them – and he didn't look pleasant.

"Where have you been?" he eyed Emily with an annoying look.

"Eh... We talked with the aunt of the victim... She told us that Danny spent the night at a friend's house... So we went over to his address, but no one was home s-"

"YOU did WHAT? I didn't clear you to go and visit people as you want. Have you forgotten that I am your boss?" he starred at her.

"No sir, but we-"

Emily was cut off by a ringing phone and everyone's eyes were on the phone at officer Portman's desk. He lifted the phone and answered.

"We have another victim." he said, glaring up at them. Emily and Derek once again glanced at each other – thinking the same thing – was this victim who they thought it was?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ****Leave a comment or review? :)**


End file.
